Goodbye
by luvlifecharm
Summary: There's a new girl at Titans tower, and her name is Barbara. All the Titans loved her and especially this one person...Robin. Can Starfire accept the fact that they're together? Or does she need to tell her to back off?
1. Default Chapter

**Goodbye**

_Author's Note:_ Before I start, I just want all the past readers to know that I have re-do the whole story from scratch since. I guess that's enough announcements for one chapter so on with the story!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the Teen Titans or any of the DC or Cartoon Network characters, so I am not guilty if one day they're gone! hehe…cause I took them and want them all for myself! (Gets knock on the head)

------------------------------

Starfire had her head buried in her pink pillow. She had lost all the will, all her power, her strength ever since she had came. God how Starfire envy her, her looks, smile, smartness…she's what every guy dreams about, and even her deepest crush…Robin.

_Flashback_

Starfire was doing her duties, patrolling the city again.

'Star, is your area cleared?' Robin's voice was heard through the communicator.

Starfire looked around another time before answering back Robin. "Yes, it's all cleared friend."

"Alright then Titans, I guess that wraps up today work. I'll meet you guys back at the Tower."

Starfire smiled as she placed back the Titans communicator in her pocket. Deciding to walk, she floated down and started walking. Soon, she reached back to the Tower and entered the main room.

There she saw, the girl with the same auburn hair as hers. She was pretty…really pretty. Everything of hers seems perfect, even making new friends doesn't seem to be a problem for her. She was crowded by her friends. 'Looks like I arrived late,' she thought as she put a huge smile on her face and walk towards her friends.

The Titans barely noticed her. They were all busy talking and chatting with this new girl, even Robin had not noticed her yet. Starfire blinked as she watched her friends. She then cleared her throat, hoping that will lead to some attention.

The Titans then fell silent. Robin was the first one to turn and saw Starfire.

"Hey Star, come on over here," Robin said as he took Star's hand and led her to that girl. "Star, this is Barbara. Barbara's a very dear friend of mine."

Immediately Starfire put on a huge grin and hugged her. "Hello dear friend Barbara," Starfire greeted her. Not what Starfire expected, Barbara hugged back. She was the first person whom Star hugged at first, hugged back to Star. Robin, well, he was another story. Starfire pulled back and saw her smiling back.

'Maybe she isn't that bad after all,' she thought.

A few days later…

Starfire was sitting alone in her room. She looks up at the clock, it was nearly one in the morning and she hadn't slept yet. Starfire slumped back down on her bed as she tried to sleep. All she did was rolled here and there for the past one hour. The Titans and Barbara must have been asleep a few hours ago.

Starfire couldn't stop thinking about Barbara. Things had changed a lot since she had come here. It looks as though the whole Blackfire thing is beginning to happen again, only with different person. Starfire sighed as she shook that thought out of her head and soon buried her face in the pillow before falling asleep.

A light touch woke Starfire up. She hoped it was Robin. It's very obvious though that Starfire had a crush on him since they met each other. Starfire opened her eyes lazily and saw Beastboy, with Raven beside him, holding a mustard bottle on his left hand and stroke the bottle on her cheeks.

"See, Raven. I told you the power of the mustard can wake her up," Beastboy said proudly, waving the bottle in the air.

I yawned as I tried to sit up straight. "Friend Raven, what time is it?" I asked.

"Star, you've been sleeping for the whole morning. Are you sure you're okay?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

I rubbed my eyes as I nodded my head. I smiled at both Beastboy and Raven. 'At least they do care…' I thought. "Yes friends, I'm certainly fine. Where is Barbara?" I asked, hoping that they will say that she had left the Titans to go back to where she came from.

"Barbara?" Beastboy asked. "Oh, you mean Babs," he said, grinning. "She's with Robin." Raven then nudged Beastboy on the arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

I put on a fake smile before getting out of my bed. Raven looked at me weirdly as Beastboy kept rubbing his arm. "Star, if you need to talk, I'm available."

I nodded my head before giving them both a hug. Soon they walked out of the room, leaving me to change into my new pair of uniform. I open my closet and stared at the huge pile of clothes. 'Maybe Raven and Beastboy would love to go to the beach today,' I thought as I look outside the window to see the shiny day.

I picked out a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a black mini skirt. I kicked off my boots and wore my purplish pinkish sandals. A few minutes later, I walked out of my room and to the main room. I saw Raven and Beastboy sitting on the couch while I heard Robin's and Barbara's voice in the kitchen.

"Friends, can we go to the beach today? It's such a wondrous day and the sun is shining bright….so can we?" I asked both Raven and Beastboy, more like pleading them.

Raven nodded her head simply but Beastboy started drooling before agreeing. I jumped up and down happily as I push them both to their rooms to get changed. I told them I'll be waiting for them in the main room.

As soon as I walk back, I saw Robin and Barbara on the couch and they were making out. My mouth hung wide open as I watched them. My feet weren't able to move and I was speechless. Suddenly I heard someone's footsteps from behind but I didn't bother to turn.

"Come on Star," Cyborg's said as he put his metallic hand on my shoulder. I nodded sadly before walking away, back to my room with him. He asked me whether I needed anything but I shook my head. I told him to only to tell Raven and Beastboy that we are not able to go to the beach today.

Cyborg nodded his head before leaving the room. Starfire lay on her bed, heart-broken. She felt as though millions of sharp knives had just poked right through her heart and the blood oozes out.

Starfire felt like crying, but she couldn't find any tears in her eyes. Part of her tells her that she had to get over it and be happy for him, but the other part tells her that she is heart-broken, that she could love no one else other than Robin.

She closed her eyes, hoping that all of this was just a dream.

_End of flashback._

Starfire stayed in the room for the whole day. She didn't want to go out to take her lunch since the Titans decided to have their lunch at the tower, but as for dinner, the other Titans had gone out to the new opened restaurant nearby and this had gave Starfire a chance to slip into the kitchen and make her dinner.

Starfire got up from her seat as she ate finish her dinner. None of her friends had bothered to even see her whether she's alright or not. Thoughts flooded her mind but she quickly shook it off. She went over to the couch and turns on the television. She flipped through channel after channels before finally gets bored and decided to shut it off.

Slowly, she got up and floated up to the roof, where she loves to sit and stare at the night sky. Not only that, Starfire loves to think over things and sometimes, that spot could relieve her tension and erases all her problems temporarily.

Starfire sat at the edge of the roof, hugging her legs as she thought about Robin and Barbara. Alas, the first tear rolled down her cheek and following after a few other drops. She couldn't hold on her feeling any longer. She was weak and sad. She only wishes now that he knows how she felt about him for these past years.

Starfire cried softly as she buried her head in her hands. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulders. Immediately she wipes away the tears but her face was still buried in her hands.

"Star…"

**Okay, that's for now. So sorry but I decided to change the whole story. I found this new plot better. P Equal to both sides of Star and Barbara, but still I have to think of the next chapter. Part of it was half done so…send in reviews about how the next chapter should be and I'll decide on it. **

**Thanks and with infinites X's and O's,**

**Lennise aka luvlifecharm **


	2. Chapter 2

_Starfire cried softly as she buried her head in her hands. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulders. Immediately she wipes away the tears but her face was still buried in her hands._

"_Star…"_

**Starfire P.O.V**

"What's wrong?"

I could hear Robin's voice ringing in my ear. Hoping that he would not suspect something, I look up at him. I was glad I mopped away the tears before looking at him or else he would think I'd be crying for some big issue.

I look at Robin and start to open my mouth to answer. But before I could even speak, Robin had cut me off.

"You've been crying, Star. Tell me, what's wrong?" he said as he took a seat beside me.

"Crying?" I choked and giggled weirdly. "I'm just practicing one of my Tamaran traditional songs and it was really sad, that made me," I cleared my throat a bit. "Cry," I continued while grinning sheepishly at him, partly hoping that it'll help to cover me to answer the question truthfully.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Star..."

Without any further waste of time, I pretended a yawn. "I'm so sorry, friend, I feel very tired now and I must go back to my slumber. The lie didn't make me feel easy at all. I felt guilty for I never did lie before…especially not to Robin. But heck, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Before Robin could even reach out to grab me, or to even make any sudden movements, I dashed down to my room. I nearly crashed into Raven and Beastboy on my way but I quickly apologized to them. As soon as the door slid shut, I gave a sigh of relief.

What will Robin say if I tell the truth? No…I can't tell him, he wouldn't understand the way I exactly feel. I know that Robin is practically on the way to my room. He certainly knows that I told a lie. Feeling a bit worried, I finally decided to get out of the tower just for the night and come back during the morning.

I know I'll get spotted or worse, recognized. People will think what happened to me since I'm part of the Titans and walking down_ alone _in the streets? Impossible. I need to disguise but Robin will be here any second now. Throwing away my first idea, I sat back down on my bed and start thinking of a good answer.

A few seconds later, my room door slides automatically open. There stood Robin with a concerned look on his face. Robin usually knocks before coming in but this time…why? I think that he's too eager to find out what had happened to me. Typical Robin.

Always eager to solve things, especially by himself. That's what I really dislike about him.

"What are you doing here Robin?" I asked, trying to sound my usual voice but eventually I found myself choking it out.

"Star," he said sternly as the door behind him slide shut. "I don't know what's gotten into you but why did you lie to me back there?"

Thinking that the situation would be much better, I looked back at him innocently. "What did I lie about Robin?" Dammnit! I lied again. Now I better think of something truthful to tell him before things would get worse.

I thought by the time I finished replying his question, Robin would have glared angrily and me but no, he did not. Robin walked to my bed as he sat down on it. "Koriand'r," he spoke.

I knew this time he won. He and his…brains! How can he be so smart in telling whether I'm lying or not. I gave a sad sigh.

"Robin…I don't know this but I…" Before I could even finish my sentence, my door _again_ slides open and there stood Barbara, looking pleasantly happy.

"Robin! There you are! I've been finding for you. Beastboy wants me to tell you guys to hurry up since it's…what he said again," she thought for awhile before her eyes lit up again. "Movie night!" she smiled as she walked over to him and pulled him up from my bed.

Inside me I felt jealousy burning inside me as my cheeks flushed hotly. On the other hand, I felt a slight relief as I didn't have to tell Robin why I was really crying about.

Robin glanced back at me before turning to Barbara. "Babs, Star and I had to work out something…" I hung my mouth wide open at his response to the situation. I wanted to shake my head at her, signaling Barbara to drag Robin out but I hesitated.

Barbara glanced from Robin then to me. She then gave a sigh. "Alright Robin," she spoke. "I will wait for you in the main room but please hurry up."

She then walked out of the room coolly and the door once again slid back shut. My door would get spoiled from all the sliding open and close if this happens everyday. Silently groaning, I look back at Robin who had just turned to face me.

"Continue," he said, smirking, as he leaned casually on the wall.

Gosh he looked really cute when he does that. All those smirking…and especially that pose that took my breath away.

"Robin…can I not tell you now?" I said after gathering enough courage to tell him that.

Robin stares at me confusingly. But before he could even speak another word, I hugged my pillow gave him a pout. Robin's lips soon curled from a smirk to a smile.

"Alright Star…another time that is," he said as he walked over me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Come on," he said. "I don't expect Beastboy to be really happy that the fact we're late for movie night," he smiled at me as he offered his hand to pull me up.

I giggled a little before taking his hand and got up from my bed. Both of us then walked out of the room side by side.

**Well…that's it for now for this chapter. I'll try to update soon enough as I got some more stories that I want to finish. sigh well…please kindly leave a review. It'll be much appreciated by me. **

**Oh and another thing, I'm sure you guys noticed that this story Barbara was not much in it. Well, don't worry but the next chapter, I'll make sure it's Robin's P.O.V. **

**What will happen during the movie? What does Starfire have to do to keep her 'secret'? Find out in the next chapter of Goodbye!**

**Is it over? Is it over? Oh phew…and I thought it never was going to be. Wait…huh what? It's still rolling? Oh my god! Turn it off! It's not funny! Ahem heheh…**


End file.
